Forbidden Rituals
by TheDarkWeapon
Summary: Raven takes part in a very special ritual with her new friend, Malchior. (Lemon)


Raven was working with Malchior on her new spells, aiming carefully at a magical target, she fired, the blast hit its mark, it exploded into a green mist and she grinned, giving a small giggle.

"Look Malchior I did it!" she said, hugging him.

Malchior hugged back and pet her hair, his soft paper hands rubbing down her back and making the demonspawn blush.

"You sure did Raven, I'm very proud of you." he said, twirling one of her soft purple locks around his finger.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without you. You're the only one who understands me…" she said, blushing and looking down.

Her heart was thudding fast, and she knew Malchior could feel it. She felt safe around him, at home. Everyone else thought she was creepy, weird, sick, mean, distant, they didn't understand. But Malchior was something else. For the first time in her life, it felt like someone understood what she was feeling inside.

Malchior sat down on her bed with her, and put an arm over her shoulder.

"You know Raven, there is another way to increase your power besides training and reading…" he whispered, if he had a mouth in this form, he would kiss her.

"Oh…? Well, what would that be?" she asked.

"It's a special ritual, here, let me take us to a place where we can practice it…" he said, speaking some magical words.

Black smoke swirled around them, it swirled faster and faster, she clutched to Malchior, and the smoke blasted away. They were sitting on a dark platform, candles lighting the whole thing, it was around 10 feet by 12 feet wide, easily large enough for them to romp around comfortably if they so wished it. All around them, there was a void of nothing, darkness everywhere except their candle-lit sanctuary.

"This is the Realm of Passion…" the wizard informed her. "Now I'll need to use a transformation spell for this ritual. Ok?"

Raven nodded, and in a ring of fire, he transformed into a dragon around her size, black scales with a purple underbelly, he had 4 legs, a large set of leathery black wings, and piercing red eyes.

"Wow… you look just like the dragon from the story…." Raven remarked, feeling up his smooth warm scales.

His voice came deep and strong, and he smiled as he spoke.

"The ritual goes like this… you are to dominate me, the dragon, and I am to dominate you… you must whip my rear till you force me to beg for mercy, and I will do the same to you. By enduring the pain, your body becomes more prepared to endure the struggle of spell casting and magic use, and by doing it with a dragon of this much power, the effect is magnified immensely." He explained carefully, staring into her eyes.

Raven was shocked, but nodded. If this is what he wanted her to do, she would do it.

"What am I supposed to whip you with?" she asked.

"This…" in his scaly talon, appeared a Cat O' Nine Tails.

It was like a normal whip, but instead of one end, it had nine. The nine strips of leather were bound to a handle, each thin, and by what Raven understood, destined to hurt immensely.

Malchior bended over, raising his tail and exposing his rear end to her, a tight little hole right above two huge scaly balls, at the sight of these, Raven got a little wet. She raised the torture tool up.

"Are you ready Malchior?" she asked.

"Yes… do it!" he said, a tone of desperation in his voice.

With that Raven brought the Cat O' Nine Tails down hard, the soft skin of the Dragon's rear had very little or no scales at all, so almost instantly, blood came from deep red gashes. He roared, scratching the stone of the platform as Raven whipped again, each one of her swipes punctuated by a small roar of her own.

"Raaah!"

"AHHHRAAHH!"

Raah!"

"AHHHRNNNAAHRRR!"

She kept up the whipping, again and again, the Dragon was so hard, Raven could see his cock pulse every time she whipped, and it excited her. She started to go harder, eager to hear and see his pain.

Eventually Malchior couldn't handle the pain anymore.

"OH GOD PLEASE RAVEN STOP I CAN'T TAKE IT!" he begged, roaring again and letting his legs give out.

Raven stopped and looked at her handiwork. Malchior's butt was now covered in little gashes, each one dripped blood and he cried out in pain as he turned around to face her.

"Ok Raven, that was good, very good." he said, taking the whip from her with a smile. "But now it's your turn…"

Raven blushed, and bended over on her hands and knees. She trusted this wizard more than anyone, so she was ready to hurt for him, if it meant eventually she could set his form free, and they could be together.

"Are you ready Raven?" he growled.

"Yes Malchior…" she said.

The dragon pulled her top aside and exposed the wet slit underneath, and her tight untouched rear. He brought his whip down hard, deep gashes forming in the once-flawless mounds of Raven's ass. The pain was absolutely incredible. It hurt so bad, yet it made her sooooo wet.

Raven began to enjoy the feeling of the leather slapping against her so hard it cut her skin, the pain was delicious and she wanted more. Raven yelped every time she whipped, but she was determined to outlast her new wizard friend. It was around the 10th whip, and finally she burst into tears and her arms and legs gave out as she crumpled to the floor.

"NO MORE! AHHH AHHH NO MORE!" she begged.

Malchior stopped, looking down at Raven's bloody mess of a butt. So many thick red drops of her sweet life fluids, he couldn't help himself. His long tongue slid up the blood soaked mounds and began to lick them clean.

Raven didn't protest, it felt good, the dragon's saliva clensed her wounds and made her feel better, and she turned to look at him.

"May I lick your butt clean aswell Malchior?" she asked, rubbing his cuts and making him moan in pain and pleasure.

"P-Please do…" he begged, and moaned as he felt her small tongue licking his blood soaked ass. It was so hot and tasted so good, she couldn't eat enough. Once they had both become good and cleaned the wizard master smiled down at her.

"You know there is one more ritual that we can perform that I promise feels a lot better…" he said, licking Raven's ear.

"Ohhhh… wh-what did you have in mind...?" Raven asked, looking into the eyes of the dragon boy she had come to love.

She had an idea of what he was thinking, and she wanted it. The demonspawn girl couldn't think of anything she wanted more than that dragon's big, fat, wet, hot cock. To her delight, Malchior flipped her over onto her back, tearing away her clothes until she was just as naked as he was.

He stopped, and stared at her perfect body, enjoying the beautiful curves and soft grey skin, those deep shy eyes, and her pretty purple hair. Raven was beautiful, and he wanted to feel her, inside and out. He pressed his member to her moist nether lips, and readied to enter.

"Are you ready Raven, are you ready for me to take your virginity…?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes please do it! Do it now!" she begged, and let out a high pitched scream of pain as her walls were opened by his member, which was huge, and her hymen was ripped away by his massive dragon dick. Even though he was her size, his member was still huge.

He began to thrust gently, his member hitting her sweet spot with every thrust, and making her moan. But there was one thing missing… a nagging in the back of Raven's head. Malchior felt it too, and they both yelled out the words together.

"BEAT ME!"

With those words, he used his dragon claws do claw and slap her ass and breasts as Raven conjured a massive dark magic hand, it spanked the dragon's ass and thrusted him forward faster.

Raven was finally feeling it all perfectly, everything was amazing, pain, pleasure, lust, need, all flowing inside of her in an amazing warm feeling that collected in between her legs and grew bigger and bigger.

Malchior felt the same pressure building in his cock, it grew more and more powerful, and the need in his thick meat was begging to spike, he couldn't handle the amazing pleasure inside of him. As his orgasm climbed to its limit, he exploded, his cum flooding the wet insides of Raven.

"AHNNNAHHH I'M CUMMING RAVEN!"

The feeling of her womb filling with the hot dragons cum was too much and she climaxed, screaming to the heavens as her hips bucked.

"M-ME… TOO! AHHHHHH!"

Malchior finished cumming and sat down next to her, his chest heaving as he sighed with bliss.

He brought his jaws down to Raven's soft lips, and gave her an awkward kiss. It was a pretty nice kiss though. She hesitantly moved her tongue through his sharp dragon teeth, and moaned as his slid into her mouth and felt around. It felt nice, and after a few minutes they separated.

"That was the best sex I've ever had Raven…" he said.

Raven nodded, but blushed.

"What if my friends find out?" she asked, looking away.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that, it'll be our dirty little secret…" He said with a smirk.

The dragon dragged himself to his feet and cast a healing spell on the both of them, then he took Raven back to her room. He laid her naked body down in the bed and reverted to his paper form, lying down next to the beautiful demon girl.

"I love you Malchior…" she said.

"I love you too Raven…" he replied.

He truly was going to miss her, he almost didn't want to betray her, but this skin of paper was too much. He wanted his body back, his full body. He sighed and hugged her tight, smiling as he passed into slumber with her. As long as he had time with her, he would enjoy it.


End file.
